Shian Keng
Shian Keng is a pandaren monk who currently travels throughout Pandaria, on the lookout for adventure and challenges to harden himself against the enemies he needs to face every now and then. Shian is very skilled in unarmed combat as well as fighting with his staff or a one-handed blade. He mostly wears a highly decorated robe, accompanied with a simple straw hat. Appearance Shian mostly wears a highly decorated, crimson coloured robe with lots of engravings adorning it. The robe is opened between the legs to make it easier to move. His belt is comparable to a big rope that is slung around his waist. He mostly wears mere wooden sandals. A straw hat is placed upon his head and a crimson coloured cloak hangs down from his shoulders. He's often seen with a backpack, where about two wooden bottles hang down from. A backsheath out of leather is tied on the side of the backpack, where mostly his staff hangs in. His fur has the colour of black and white and his eyes are blue as the sky itself. At the upper lip, he got three small scars that lead up to his nose. These make him unique and maybe also dangerous looking, even if he isn't. Personality Shian is, like nearly all of his kin, a very calm and polite individual. He's choosing his words very carefully and sometimes tends to express himself in a way that others may not understand. He will not feel offended very easily, nor is he easy to enrage. He learned to control his own emotions, like the staff he's wielding. He will not fear his enemy, nor the fight or death. He will not lose himself in anger, neither use it as a weapon. During combat the only emotion that is possible to see, is that he focuses on his enemy, watching it and observing the area around him as well. He enjoys the strong ale of his people every now and then, but keeps an eye on not getting drunk. He's known for being fascinated and grateful for every single moment and thing that is given in his life. May it be something like the overview from a cliff, a beautiful painting, a warm and tasty meal or some accompany on his travels. He enjoys telling stories about his travels and what he has experienced during them. He is a relentless fighter, will never give up and fight until is dying breath. Where others see no hope, Shian will always, since he believes that there's always hope. All in all, Shain is an individual that deserves very much respect and if you're his friend, you'll soon realise what a good companion he can be. He will never engage into combat from alone, and only if he needs to. Capabilties and Weaponry Unarmed Combat When Shain engages into combat he'll use a combination of fighting methods with his staff, accompanied with his bare fists and claws. If necessary he empowers his powerful and precise strikes with his Chi, to evolve force that is brutish enough to bash light dents into plate armour, and even break bones. As a monk he has not only access to the power of Chi, but also empowering his strikes magically with lightning or wind for example. During a fight he will analyse the enemy probably, to find out where his or her weakness could be and attack this spot. Shian mostly aims for nerves to temporarily paralyze the opponent or trade devastating injuries. Shian's Cane On Shian's travels he will often use his staff as a cane, for example when he climbs a mountain. But he will often use this cane as a weapon aswell. While the cane is out of hardened wood, adorned with a red linen band for the grip, it is capable of injuring the foe pretty badly. Due to the fact that it's a blunt force it will, like his fists, deal internal bleeding and probably a few breaking bones, if struck with full force. The staff seems to be enchanted, due to the fact that Shian's even able to block a sword with it, while it remains as light as wood. Thus, making it a valuable weapon for him. Environment Shian is known to use his environment actively in combat. Using a wall to jump even higher, or letting a fragile ledge collapse. He will very often use every single possibility that is given around him, to win the fight. Acrobatics His quick and athletic movements make it nearly impossible for an heavily armoured fighter to land a single blow. He will combine his attacks with quick and precise movements, like jumping or rolling. Due to his quick reflexes he is excellent in dodging, even though you can see that it's not impossible to hit him, due to his lip for example. It cost him many, many injuries in the past to evolve such combat techniques and prowess. He combines his experience and skill with his weaponry and enchanted equipment, to be an excellent defender or a deadly and precise attacker. Shian's Robes Shian's wearing a special enchanted robe currently, which he once has found on his journey throughout Pandaria. Lucky enough to obtain it, he soon noticed that it wasn't a normal robe. Even if the cloth was as light and beautiful as silk, it soon proved to be as hard as leather. Additionally, he noticed that the robe seemed to increase his natural regeneration and resistance against magic and sickness. Wounds healed faster, he didn't got exhausted so quick and recovered faster. The effect that curses and harmful spell had on him reduced slightly, additionally grating him a higher resistance against diseases. Thus, giving him great survivability, but not invincibility. As everyone knows, all this magic resistance will achieve him nothing, if a sword impales his chest. Due to the fact that the robe seems to be as resistant like leather, it won't defend him pretty well when someone with a blunt weapon or a longsword approaches him. The wounds will obviously close faster, though the pain will just last as long as normally. The wounds will heal faster, but only slightly. Shian will only fight to defend or defeat the evil, so don't expect him of being the aggressor. Backstory Shian was born in the village of Dawn's Blossom in the jade Forest and raised by his parents, Ying Keng and Hun Keng. He approved to have the spirit of the pandaren of the Wandering Isle, even though he was not associated with them in any way. Shian's parents had often problems with him, since he tended to walk outside the village and run into the forest, due to his lust for exploration. They found him every time he ran away, gladly. Even as a cub he enjoyed long and good tales, especially those about the monks of the Tian Monastery. His dream was that he'd one day be able to become a monk there. A dream that should become reality one day. The Monastery At the age of four Shian's mother managed to convince one of the masters of the Tian Monastery to take him as his apprentice. And from there Shian's dream became true. At this day he travelled to the Tian Monastery and years of training began. Shian soon approved to have great skill and talent in learning and understanding the way of the monk, especially of the windwalker. He learned fast during the years of training. For him is wasn't just a academy and training ground, it was a home. His parents visited him every now and then of course. His life appeared to be great, though he planned to return to his beloved family after he would graduate. But apparently his skill did not remain unnoticed. When Shian turned 13, Shado-Pan recruiters came into the Tian Monastery. They chose him and gae him the opportunity to join their revered ranks. Shian however heard of them and their ways to life. Although he decided to travel to the Shado-Pan Monastery, he knew that it would mean to leave his family alone and dedicate his life the protection of Pandaria. A honorful task indeed, but Shian wasn't sure if it was really worth it. Even if he didn't see his family often, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving them alone forever. Neither was the thought of never getting to see much of his land very preferred. And so, as he arrived at the monastery in the mountains of Kun-Lai, he refused to join as the opportunity was given to him. He went back to the Jade Forest and continued his apprenticeship in the Tian Monastery. He was better content with the thought of becoming a normal monk. Thirteen years later, his master one day came to him and just said that Shian learned everything that he could teach him. And so Shian graduated, trained in the ways of Tian and the windwalker. He returned to his family and enjoyed the next 4 years with them. Death followed Four years after Shian graduated and returned to his family, he was 30 now. Everything seemed blissful, as his father one day became ill very badly. Infected with a deadly disease that ate away his life day after day. And they couldn't do anything. No healer, no monk, no one could stop the disease, they were only able to lower his pain. A week after his father infected, he called Shian in his room. After a long conversation, his father took Shian's hand, smiled and said; "Even if you are not a Shado-Pan, I am proud about you, son. Never forget that, keep it close to your heart, and it will help you through your life". After he finished the sentence, he smiled and closed his eyes, doing his dying breath. Shian was overwhelmed by sadness, though he knew he knew how to control his emotions. It was too much at once. He told his mother of father's death and together they mourned for three days. After the third day, Shian was able to keep his emotions under control again. He wasn't able to remain in Dawn's Blossom anymore. Even if his mother needed him more than anytime before. He stood with her for seven days, as he then left her alone. She needed to get through it alone from now on. Shian took the staff that he still had from his time in the Tian Monastery, his straw hat and filled a backpack with supplies as the then strided outside the village. As he stood outside, he made a deep breath and felt what he never really felt before. Pure freedom. The following years he travelled Pandaria, preferably the Jade Forest and the Krasarang Wilds, improving hsi skills even further in every aspect that he once had learned. He learned to survive in the wilderness and explored everything that was worth it, finding new friends and companions, aswell as new foes. He explored ruins and forests, found ancient relicts of forgotten ages and further. He continued living like this, helping out the ones that needed help and fighting the ones that caused chaos and suffering. Him was soon given the title of "The Wanderer". Landfall Several years later he heard that strangers shipwrecked in Pandaria. They soon turned out to be known as the Horde and the Alliance. Unfortunately it turned out that both sides were in a bloody war with each other, and that unleashed something that he had only seen four times before. The Sha. They fed upon the negative emotions that were unleashed due to the war and grew insanely strong. Pandaria was in a danger, that was only known from ancient legends. Shian decided to aid Pandaria even more than before, fighting back those whoever threaten the land, may it be Sha, Mogu, Orc or Human. Shian never joined any of the sides and will never do so. He will react friendly towards both sides, and during the time he met several members of several races, having the opportunity to learn their languages. However, until now he's only able to speak the Common tongue and Orcish relatively well. He seeks to improve his skills in the others of course, but that will probably take a while, since there are now a few more important matters to take care of. Present Day Shian currently travels Pandaria, fighting back aggressors whenever he encounters them and living out his wanderlust. He will always appreciate company. Category:Pandaren Category:Monk Category:Adventurer Category:Storyteller Category:Back story